emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2310 (14th January 1998)
Plot Sam is feeding Priscilla. An angry farmer comes looking for her claiming that she belongs to him. Paddy walks in as Zoe is putting the video into its envelope. She is not in the mood when he jokes around. Then he tells her that it is her turn to organise the area party. She tells him to do it. Matthews (the farmer) wants his pig back. he shows Zak that the third finger on his left hand is missing. The pig bit it off and his wife then sold it. Zak refuses to sell. Marlon walks out of his caravan straight into a grave dug by Butch. He has even put a cross there. Marlon pretends not to care, but he does. Zoe is showing Chris the video. He can't believe it. Kelly walks in on them and he gives her the rest of the day off. Roy takes Biff to see Jan. She is pleased to see him and she admits that she is starting to remember what she did. Chris wants to use the video to clear Frank's name. He stops Zoe telephoning DI Cooke. Jan explains herself to Biff - she was trying to start all over again when she took James. She feels bad for frightening him. Mandy offers to help Paddy organise his vet's do. Kelly asks to speak to her. She tells Mandy that she is not going to tell Biff about the baby. She wants to get rid of it. Roy stops Jan talking about Linda, but she tells him that it is part of her therapy. She finds it easier to talk to Biff. Then Ned turns up. Ned has told Biff to leave the hospital. He is taking his guilt out on Biff. Chris tries to explain to Zoe how video evidence is not enough in court and they have to think of another way to get Kim. She walks in at that moment and is all friendly to Zoe. She then asks her to be her bridesmaid, or at least Matron of Honour. Mandy is trying to persuade Kelly not to have a termination. Marlon moans to Alan about being a Dingle outcast. Zak ignores him again. Mandy offers to help Kelly, but she doesn't approve of abortion. Paddy has delivered a calf for Outhwaite. Lyn turns up again. She tells Paddy that Outhwaite likes him. Marlon tries to talk to Sam again. He calls for Eric. Lyn tells Paddy that she doesn't have a dad and her mum isn't interested in helping out. Chris comes round to Zoe's. Butch tries to scare Zak and Lisa but they are all scared though when they hear a scream outside. Mandy has put a posh voice on to try and find a venue for Paddy's vet's do. She then has the problem of finding an outfit. Mandy questions Biff about Kelly. Then Marlon talks to him as well. He cracks and Marlon gives him sympathy. Zak and Butch find the mystery farmer in Priscilla's pen. He has got a metal detector and is obviously looking for the ring. Chris tells Zoe that he loathes Kim. He wants to track down Daniels to confirm the story. Cast Regular cast *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Patrick Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Kim Tate - Claire King *Lisa Clegg - Jane Cox *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Lyn Hutchinson - Sally Walsh *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell Guest cast *Farmer Matthews - Mike Burns *Jed Outhwaite - Tony Melody Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and living room/kitchen *Smithy Cottage - Living room *Field *Farfields Hospital - Psychiatric ward (day room) *Home Farm - Living room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Outhwaite's Farm - Barn and kitchen *The Old School Tearooms/Pollard's Wine Bar - Main area Category:1998 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes